Un numero para el publico, je
by Eldaya
Summary: Velvet Rose... ¿Es posible romper las normas?
1. Antesala

Bien, pues esta noche les traigo de nuevo al Pj que creé para el RPG de Velvet.

Por supuesto, está interactuando con otro personaje.. aunque también lo lleva ése compañero que lleva a Teepu.. y a Dominic... Jujuju, es un vicio.

Les pongo, sin embargo, la explicación, por si acaso no han leído aún las historias a las que me refiero.

Si quereis saber dónde está la sede central del Velvet, enviadme un mensaje y con mucho gusto os lo indico, ya lo sabeis.

Lo mismo ; cuento con su apoyo y su beneplácito, así que les dejo, primero, nuestras fichas, para que puedan conocer algo más de nuestros chars, y, luego, por supuesto, lo que tenemos escrito hasta ahora... y lo que seguirá...

Les dispongo también el resúmen que reza sobre el carácer del juego, escrito por nuestra hermosa directora, Diane Riverwind.

Espero no se enfade por usar sus palabras, pero, son perfectas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Corre el siglo XVIII...

Francia, la gloria de la tierra se marchita poco a poco.  
La libertad de todo ser es perecedera... los habitantes hacen cualquier cosa por un bocado de alimento que entibie sus cuerpos y los lugares para olvidar las penas en la tranquilidad de la oscuridad son el comercio mas activo.

Así, todas las noches, entre neblina y oscuridad, Velvet Rose pone sonrisas en las caras de hombres desamparados por su situación, haciéndolos olvidar los problemas en un torbellino de encaje, caricias, alcohol, música y terciopelo...

¿Serás un adinerado cliente, un fiel sirviente o mercancia que se venda al mejor postor? "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Explico brevemente. La mercancía es tan sólo eso, juguetes sexuales, que satisfacen el apetito de los que van en busca de una noche de algarabía. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando hay algo más que sexo?

Las normas están para romperlas... ;)

Y ahora, sin más dilación... Espero les guste.


	2. Brenna De Lyol

Nombre completo : Brenna De Lyol

Edad : No voy a revelar mi edad.

Ocupación : Soy una asesina. Suelo cobrar por mis servicios, limpio de escoria el mundo, tanto de humanos como de seres como nosotros ; lo que se tercie. Aunque a veces también mato por placer , la venganza es mi plato favorito, y siempre ejecuto según la vieja ley. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Grado : Cliente

Rango Social : Alto

Cumpleaños : 12 de Diciembre. Sagitario.

Sexo e Inclinación: Me gusta el sexo. Soy bisexual, aunque me gusta más la compañía de un hombre... si es jovencito, mejor que mejor.

Altura: 1'70 más o menos

Peso: 80 kg

Color de Pelo: Pelo largo y azabache

Color de Ojos: Violetas

Pericias:   
Oído y vista agudizadas. Rapidez de movimientos.

Punto débil:  
Me enervo facilmente, puedo ser en ocasiones muy cruel.  
Rencorosa y vengativa, suelo recordar cosas durante mucho tiempo , y no cejo en mi empeño hasta que tomo la justicia por mi mano.

Gustos:  
Me gusta ir lo más cómoda posible.  
Suelo llevar una daga bajo las ropas, atada con una fundita de cuero a la altura del muslo.  
Adoro los baños de espuma y sales que los ricos acostumbran a darse. Siempre viene bien tras una buena sesión de sexo.  
Y el agua helada, tras la pelea. No soporto el olor de la sangre y tras la matanza corro a encontrar cualquier lago, río, o habitación (Depende de dónde esté) para aliviar mi cuerpo enervado.

Desagrados: No me gusta ir con ropas demasiado ceñidas ni demasiado aparatosas.

Personalidad:   
Atrevida, testaruda, rencorosa, leal.  
Llevo el pelo recogido en un moño y sujeto por lo único que dejó mi madre para mí, y que siempre llevo consigo. Odio que me molesten los mechones de pelo, cayendo en mi cara y mi frente, por ello siempre los llevo recojidos, y más si estoy "trabajando".  
No me gusta taparme demasiado, así que me cubro lo mínimo, sobretodo aquellas partes donde más vulnerable a heridas estoy expuesta cuando voy de caza. Eso no significa que cuando tengo que pasar desapercibida, no sepa vestirme adecuadamente. Pero NO me gusta.  
Tengo una pequeña cicatriz en la parte inferior de la espalda, que es de la que menos orgullosa estoy, y que en alguna ocasión me causa molestias, como si la herida no hubiera acabado de cicatrizar. Aparte de eso, no puedo quejarme d ninguna otra más, estoy orgullosa de ellas, además, sólo se notan ciertos latigazos en las piernas y poco más.  
Tengo los ojos oscuros, y suelo mirar fríamente, así que usualmente produzco desconcierto, desconfianza y a veces temor. Pero también soy hermosa, y tengo un buen cuerpo gracias al continuado "ejercicio", por eso suelo utilizar esos "encantos" en algunos de mis trabajos. Nunca está de más jugar con la presa.

Historia:  
Según me contaron, nací en Oren, pero mis padres decidieron seguir con su nueva vida en algún rincón con más futuro para la familia, así que se trasladaron a Aden, un pueblo próspero emplazado estrategicamente en una montaña, en Rumanía.  
Desgraciadamente, mis padres murieron siendo yo aún muy pequeña, por ello no puedo recordar siquiera sus caras. Quedé al cuidado de una joven pareja, afable y cuidadosa, que me criaron como hija de sus vientres.

Mi infancia, feliz al principio. No hacía más que jugar, aunque pronto tuve que hacerlo sola, ya que la gente, por algún extraño motivo, alejaba a sus hijos de mi lado.  
Al crecer un poco más, lo comprendí, y esque no era como ellos. No habían muchos como yo allí, y los que habían o vivían algo alejados de Aden o sencillamente permanecían dentro de sus casas.  
Además, mis padres, o por lo menos los que yo creía eran mis padres, eran muy cariñosos conmigo, pero al pasar el tiempo y crecer, empezaron a verme con otros ojos. Por lo menos, mi padre ya no me miraba con el mismo cariño.  
Pronto empezaron las peleas entre ellos, y, un día en el que creían que aún no volvía a casa, les escuché hablar de mis verdaderos padres, de ahí que descubriese que no era su hija legítima, y quise entonces saber más sobre mi pasado.  
No pude descubrir demasiado. Tras aquella pelea y el descubrimiento, las cosas no fueron como antes, e incluso parecía que ellos supieran que yo lo había descubierto. Una tarde en la que yo me encontraba en las montañas, buscando algo, cualquier rastro, lo que fuese... me encontré con mi padre, que enloqueció y, mientras me pegaba, quiso poseerme. Así que, sencilamente, me defendí. Le maté, y no sentí pena alguna en aquél momento. La nieve manchada de vermellón era mi única compañera en aquél momento, y allí le dejé, agonizando, con la garganta abierta, y un brillo malsano en sus pupilas.  
Volví a casa, cené con mi "madre", la dejé durmiendo en su sillón favorito... y lo último que hice fué besarla, y huir.  
No he vuelto a saber de ella. Ni he podido saber de mi pasado más de lo que les oí aquella noche.  
He pasado toda mi vida deambulando de un sitio a otro, haciendo encargos ,matando por placer (venganza) o por dinero.   
Realmente, la única pena que tengo es la de haber Matado a mi "padre". Podría haberlo solucionado de otra forma. O, por lo menos, no abandonar a mi "madre" , la única que conocí.

Familia: La que quedó atrás,rota. Y la que no conocí.


	3. Etrius

Nombre completo: Etrius (no se sabe mas)

Edad: 20

Ocupación: Bailarin.

Grado: Mercancia

Rango Social: bajo.

Cumpleaños (Signo Zodical): 11 de Noviembre, Escorpion

Sexo e Inclinación: Hombre, Bisexual, Seme o Uke. Depende de lo que necesite el cliente.

Altura: 1'95

Peso: 80 (atletico)

Color de Pelo: Negro como la noche

Color de Ojos: amarillos de lobo.

Pericias: Bailar, tocar musica, cantar (pero odia hacerlo), dibujar, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, es fuerte y rapido (lo que tiene bailar), tiene un olfato realmente bueno.

Punto débil: No es excesivamente rapido, los olores muy fuertes le marean.

Gustos: El dulce, el te, pintar, escuchar musica, danzar (aun que no lo reconocera jamas), las caricias (es cariñoso).

Desagrados: Los olores fuertes, que se burlen de el, que se metan con alguien mas debil, los abusos.

Personalidad: Suele ser frio y callado, tiene un caracter fuerte, algo dificil, pero puede ser muy amable si se le sabe tratar, a pesar de eso, es un joven salvaje, un espiritu libre.

Historia: Lo único que se sabe de Etrius es que es una belleza griega, asi es, un joven proviniente de Grecia, que fue entregado a Madam Rouse, por un gran amigo suyo como regalo de cumpleaños para que la sirviera. Etrius fue entrenado desde joven a complacer cualquier deseo, danzar y otras artes.

Familia: No tiene

Datos Anexos: tiene ojos de lobo (rasgo raro de nacimiento que le da un aire exotico y feroz, nada mas)


	4. El escenario

**Un numero para el publico**, je..

Estaba de pie en medio del escenario, que pocas ganas tenia de bailar, aun asi, era su trabajo, un sin fin de miradas clavadas en el, suspiro, se allaba realmente muy mal humorado, habia ensayado varias veces su numero, pero a la hora de la verdad no sentia deseos de llevarlo a cabo.

_bien, no me queda alternativa no? eso es lo que soy.._

Una sonrisa sombria se dibujo en sus labios y en cuanto la musica comenzo a sonar sencillamente permitio que su mente se quedara completamente en blanco, empezo a bailar, sus movimientos elegantes y precisos, hipnotizantes, sus cabellos se movian al son creando una armonia completa entre su cuerpo y la musica que le empujaba a bailar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le observó, curiosa.

Su cuerpo, sus manos, su cabello.. todo aquello se movía al son de una música hipnotizante.

Se sentó en una esquina, y siguió mirándole fíjamente.

_"Tal vez..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Siguio danzando y contoneandose, sus ojos se clavaron en ella durante unos instanes, los ojos salvajes, feroces de un lobo, aun que su expresion era tranquila ahora, como si gozara tanto de la musica como de la danza.

_Desearia que el me viera, pero no sera asi, este numero entonces lo dedicare a esa hermosa dama que a aceptado contemplarme_

Asi lo hizo, intensifico sus movimientos mostrandose mas apetecible y sensual.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entreabrió los labios, juguetona.

_"mmmm, tal vez podría hablar con él cuando acabe la actuación.. sería.. agradable poder conocerle" _- pensó, algo aturdida por las copas de más que había bebido.

De repente, su piel se erizó ; notó como si la estuvieran observando... afinó la vista, observando a aquella belleza salvaje contonearse...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Termino por fin la melodia, dejo de danzar, escucho los aplausos de los clientes jadeando por el esfuerzo, estudiandoles con cuidado con sus ojos amarillos, se retiro con paso elegante hacia los camerinos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se levantó lentamente, cuidando el no llamar la atención.

Abandonó la copa de la que había bebido el último trago sobre una mesita cercana, y caminó hacia los camerinos, sin saber si hacía lo correcto.

_"Bueno.. ésta es la mejor forma que tengo para conocerle... ¿para qué esperar?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Tras las bambalinas

Se allaba sentado en un pequeño taburete mirandose en un enorme espejo, se habia secado el sudor con una toalla y ahora se peinaba el cabello en silencio mirandose, suspiro, al menos danzar le habia calmado un poco, no obstante se le veia triste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No encontró a nadie que le impidiera el paso, afortunadamente.

Todos iban de acá para allá, sujetándose el ropaje, acabandose de maquillar... alguna mirada furibunda, pero eso no la preocupó.

_"Tensión antes del espectáculo" _- pensó.

Se acercó a una puerta entornada, y miró por la rendija antes de entrar en la habitación. no había porqué molestar al que estuviera dentro.. si no era quien le interesaba...

Al principio, no vió a nadie, pero segundos más tarde advirtió al muchacho, sentado en un taburete y cepillándose el largo cabello.

"Toc Toc"... golpeó suavemente la puerta, esperando respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Levanto la mirada al espejo, a traves del cual podia ver la figura de la hermosa dama.

"esta abierto, pase por favor.."

se giro para mirarla fijamente con sus centelleantes ojos de lobo, era una posible cliente, asi que debia mostrar su mejor cara, pero en el caso de Etrius era algo dificil.., era bastante inexpresivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¿Puedo pasar realmente? Porque, si os molesto, puedo esperar fuera.. o, tal vez, si quiere, podemos hablar en otro momento... No quisiera molestaros" - dijo, mirándole fíjamente a los ojos, que la absorvían irremediablemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se levanto alto como era y se acerco de cuatro pasos largos, hasta quedar cerca de ella, tampoco era question asustarla.

"No molestais, al contrario vuestra presencia me alegra, decidme hermosa dama, en que puede ayudaros este simple esclavo.."

esclavo, le habia salido del alma, creo que erro, no debio decirlo, pero ahora ya carecia de importancia, aguardo a su respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sus ojos dudaron. Una tililante lágrima floreció, y, turbada, se aclaró la garganta, bajando la mirada un poco.

"Sólo quería saludaros, y deciros que me ha gustado mucho vuestra actuación. Me gustaría poder disfrutar de su compañía y hablar... tal vez cenar juntos... ¿le complacería?"

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se apoyó en el dintel, ahora mirándole a los ojos sin dudar, ya calmada.

_"¿Esclavo? mmm... " _- en otra ocasión, aquella palabra le habría sugerido ideas libidinosas.. pero, aquella vez... sentía tanta tristeza en aquella mirada y aquellos ojos, que no pudo pensar siquiera en poseerle. De momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Te voy a retar

La tomo de la barbilla acercando su rostro al de ella sin parpadear, sin apartar la mirada, sin dudar.

"Agradezco el cumplido, acepto la cena y quizas un momento para ambos, solo si vos lo deseais.."

rozo sus labios con los de ella para apartarse despues con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

"claro, que por mi servicio debeis pagar.. "

Le guiño un ojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por unos instantes se quedó allí, clavada en el suelo, sin saber qué decir.

Al poco, se rió con ganas, le había gustado sobremanera el proceder del muchacho.

"No os preocupeis ; por vuestro servicio pagaré con gusto... y, acepto ése momento para nosotros dos con sumo placer...  
Así pues... ¿cuando quereis que nos veamos?"

Su cuerpo se removió bajo un escalofrío, al tener aún presente aquél beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Eso debeis elegirlo vos madam, poneros de acuerdo con Lady Rose, entonces sere completamente vuestro.."

murmuro apartandose el cabello de delante la cara con una mirada sensual.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"rrrrr..."-- ronroneó como un gatito, y le miró complacida.

"Está bien, así será. Me pondré en contacto con Madame Rose y... definiré con ella lo que quiero...  
Pero... ¿no me podriais dar antes algún tipo de... adelanto?... ¡Juro que no se lo diré a nadie!" - se rió como una niña - "ah... es broma.. entiendo que no tengo derecho a pedirle esto. Bien, pues... le dejo a solas."

Le miró intensamente, y, a duras penas, salió de la habitación, con la sangre bullendole en sus venas.

_"Madam Rose... "_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Satén y Rosas

**Satén y rosas**

Entró, decidida, y cerró de un portazo.

La sangre bullía en su interior, y el calor la abrasaba.

Se zafó del molesto ropaje que debía llevar, y quedó con una simple picardía, suspiró aliviada.

"Ah..." - se sentó sobre la mullida cama de sábanas de seda negra, y estiró su cuerpo sobre la mullida cama, echando en falta un cuerpo a su lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Etrius entro elegantemente cerrando tras de si, se habia arreglado, vestia ropas negras, sus favoritas, pero elegantes, sus cabellos negros habian sido domados en una coleta, se acerco a paso lento hasta sentarse al lado de la chica.

"creo que alguien a pedido mi presencia, es eso cierto?"

siquiera habia llamado a la puerta, para que? El era asi

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dió un respingo, y, en un gesto inconsciente, se llevó las sábanas al pecho para taparse.

Aunque a los pocos segundos, se puso en pie, mirándole coquetamente, y, sin decirle nada en absoluto, asintió con un leve gesto, sentandose a horcajadas sobre él.

"Me alegra taaanto que hayas venido" sonrió, dejando entrever unos blancos colmillos

Le miró largamente, y le besó mientras agarraba su cabello, jugueteando con él.

Se puso en pie, y se dirigió a una gran bañera, llena de agua caliente y espuma.

"¿Porqué no te bañas conmigo?..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No habia esperado en absoluto esa reaccion, suspiro y asintio con la cabeza.

"me parece una idea esplendida mi dama, veo que esta todo preparado.."

Suavemente empezo a desabrocharse la camisa dejandola caer al suelo, se desabrocho los pantalones quitandoselos, quedando completamente desnudo, no llevaba ropa interior, eso para la ocasion, se medio giro con una leve sonrisa y ando hasta el cuarto de baño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No me malinterpretes..." - suspiró - "Necesito un buen baño para relajarme.. y es mi costumbre tener algo de compañía, por supuesto.. pero, eso no significa que no vaya a atenderte como te mereces..."

Miró la superficie del agua, algo abochornada. A pesar de que aquél hombre era tratado como una mercancía ; también era un hombre con un alma, y, aunque le deseaba... también le asqueaba usarlo tan sólo para satisfacer sus instintos.

Así pues, acercó una fuente llena de dulces y fruta fresa a la gran bañera, y lo mismo hizo con la bebida.

"Espero que te guste la hidromiel.. ¡Es mi bebida favorita!"

Vertió algo de aceite de rosas en el agua tibia, y se despojó de su ropa, para meterse lentamente en el agua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	8. Burbujas

Se quedo aun mas perplejo.

"a caso no deseais que me bañe con vos? Estoy actuando mal?"

Ahora se mostro algo nervioso, mirando a su alrededor sin saber muy bien que hacer, completamente desnudo, aun que ese detalle no parecia importarle en absoluto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se metio lentamente en el agua, estremeciendose por la calidez del agua, se undio suavemente acomodandose y le indico con una mano que se acercara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Así lo hizo.

Pegó su pecho contra la espalda del muchacho, y lo atrajo hacia sí misma, recostándose en la pared fría de la bañera.

Aquella espalda ancha.. el cabello, azabache, negro, suave...

"RrrrrRRrrRrrrr" - ronroneaba cálidamente, acariciando con una mano su amplio pecho...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cerro los ojos mientras se le dibujaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro, estaba disfrutando de aquellas caricias, eran realmente agradables, le gustaba enormemente que le mimaran, hacia tanto que nadie lo hacia.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, adentrando las manos en el agua acaricio cuidadosamente las piernas de ella, recorriendo aquella suave piel, preguntandose que tal saberia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Con cuidado, exhaló aire, recorriendo la piel de la espalda y los hombros, intentando provocarle cosquillita placenteras.

Posó sus labios sobre su cuello, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua la piel con sabor a sal, que, tal vez, se erizó.

Besos suaves, caricias... Se mordió los labios, obligandose a disfrutar de aquellos momentos, sin ir demasiado deprisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se estremecio violentamente soltando un jadeo claro, aquellos besos y caricias le estaban provocando sobre manera, deseaba hacerla suya en ese instante, pero se obligo a mantenerse quieto.

"vuestros besos son maravillosos"

murmuro cerrando los ojos ahora sonriendo mas claramente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Me alegro tanto..." - dijo en un suspiro, mientras seguía perdiéndose en la piel del hombre - "Y¿Qué más te gusta?"

Llevó sus labios por su cuello, sus hombros, mordisqueó suavemente su oreja..

Adentró su mano bajo el agua, acariciando primero el muslo, resiguiendo lentamente la piel hasta llegar al muslo interno... muy cerca de su sexo.

Sonrió, complacida, y volvió a mordisquearle.

Notó su corazón, tamborileando contra su pecho con intensidad, y se preguntó si él lo podría notar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	9. y aceite

Se estremecio levemente emitiendo un leve gemido, echo la cabeza hacia atras recostandola en el hombro de ella, emitiendo leves gruñidos de placer, sin dejar de sonreir.

"por ejemplo esas caricias, sois una chica mala, os gusta verme retorcer de deseo, no es asi?"

amplio mas su sonrisa, provocativa, sensual, casi perversa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sonrió, en respuesta a su pregunta.

Se deshizo del peso del hombre, dejándole recostado tal y como ella había estado, y se puso encima de él, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre Etrius.

Mordió con ganas su barbilla, y dió un golpetazo con su cadera, colocándose estratégicamente.

"Sólo quiero que sea agradable para tí..." - susurró

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Pues.., mi deber es que seais vos la que disfruteis.."

Sonrio recoriendo con sus fuertes manos su vientre hasta alcanzar aquellas perfectas redondeces. Con suavidad, empezo a masagearlas disfrutando de su tacto suave, se medio incorporo para poder cazar con los labios uno de los pezones, el cual torturo con leves mordizcos y recorriendolo con la lengua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah!.. Con.. cuidado... mmmmmm" - jadeó, notando la lengua húmeda y los mordiscos que le daba Etrius.

_"¿Te muerdo yo?" - una idea salvaje cruzó en su mente, pero la obvió_

Le besó, y, mientras, deslizó su mano sobre el sexo del hombre, para ayudarse.

Lo acercó a su sexo, hambriento, e introdujo sólo una ínfima parte, preparando el terreno.

"Ah.. parece ser que... va a ser todo más rápido de lo que pensaba... mmmm" - la voz se entrecortó ; tragó saliva y le miró, con un deseo terrible...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Os he lastimado?"

pregunto levemente preocupado, pero la idea desaparecio casi enseguida cuando sintio levemente la sensacion, eso si era una tortura, emitio un leve gruñido, queria mas, deseaba mas.., la aferro por la cintura acariciandola, pero se detubo, ella marcaba el ritmo, ella era el cliente, ella decidia, el aguardaba como un buen...

_perro.._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No esperes... quiero que seas tú mismo, que no des cuenta de que yo soy un "cliente" - dijo con un deje amargo en la boca - Si quieres hacer algo, no lo dudes! Si quieres pedir algo... dilo!" - le sonrió, acercándose a él para besarle.

Se movió un poco más, tentativamente, observando el rostro de Etrius.. el cual, pareció ensombrecerse por unos segundos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jamas habria creido que algo asi fuera posible, no dudo mas, tomandola de la cadera la empujo hacia abajo penetrandola con suavidad, su cuerpo se estremecio levemente al hacerlo, un escalofrio recorrio completamente su cuerpo, provocando que emitiera un suave gemido a la vez que se aferraba a la tina para no resbalar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aaaah!..." - gimió al sentir su miembro, su vientre ondeó de placer, y clavó sus uñas en los hombros del chico, quedándose por unos instantes sin aire... su miembro era relativo a su altura, y...

_- "Oh, Dios mío! Me va a Romper!" - _

Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, para sentir mucho más dentro de ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	10. Sangre

Sonrio de forma salvaje, la agarro de la cintura embistiendo con fuerza clavando los pies a los lados de la tina de forma que no resbalara, para poder asi siguiendo con sus bruscos movimientos, sin dejar de sonreir, gruñendo de placer. Se sujetaba con ambas manos, pero con las piernas tenia suficiente, alargo una de las manos para acariciar su vientre y de nuevo uno de sus senos.

Sin duda era un ser salvaje, indomable, feroz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sin darse cuenta, clavó con más fuerza sus uñas en la piel de Etrius, que, tal vez, sentía el dolor.

Una mezcla de dolor y placer la recorría ; se mordió los labios para no gritar, pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo hacían por ella.

Los bruscos caderazos del hombre la condujeron rápidamente a un primer orgasmo, que surgió de su boca entre gemidos y gritos, que perturbaron la soledad de la habitación.

Sin descabalgar, se aferró a su cuerpo, y cayó sobre Etrius, para besar las heridas que le había producido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Detubo lentamente las fuertes embestidas quedandose quieto, jadeando en el agua, completamente en silencio, dejando que lamiera la sangre de sus heridas, mirando con leve curiosidad, ahora que el placer y la excitacion habian cesado sintio la punzada de dolor, eso provoco que gruñera levemente.

Suspiro no obstante acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lo siento.." - susurró, lastimosamente - "Lo siento..."

Lamía, besaba tiernamente, intentando suavizar el punzante dolor que sentía Etrius.

Le miró sin pestañear, y, suavemente, le besó en los labios, acariciando sus mejillas y su pelo.

Le sentía aún dentro ; en realidad había cesado de moverse pero no había llegado a su clímax, así que decidió ponerle remedio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El jadeaba aun realmente excitado mirandola con calma, pero a la vez con ojos salvajes, como si deseara poseerla de forma salvaje.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos.

"no tiene importancia.."

susurro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ya..." - sarcástica, siguió besándole, recreandose con pequeños mordiscos en los jugosos labios de Etrius.

Deslizó la yema de los dedos por su torso, separándose de él, y empezó a moverse, suavemente, algo resentida aún del violento orgasmo que le había entregado su cuerpo.

"suaveee... mmmm..." - sonrojada, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al notar esa mueca, Etrius, la detubo bruscamente mirandola con intensidad.

"os he lastimado mi dama?"

No aceptaba una evasion o mentira, se habia quedado quieto mirandola fijamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	11. y un beso

"Uhh... cuánto te preocupas!" - se sorprendió ante esa pregunta - "Je... no, mi amigo, no me habeis lastimado... será que no estoy acostumbrada a algo tan.. enormeee.. desde hace mucho tiempo..."

Le agarró las manos y las llevó hasta sus posaderas, para que la pudiera guiar como quisiera, mientras volvía para besar su cara suavemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Empezo a moverse de nuevo, esta vez con suavidad, el plecer recorria suavemente su cuerpo haciendolo temblar, se relamio disfrutando, emitiendo leves gruñidos de placer, a decir verdad, no le faltaba demasiado para llegar, estaba suficientemente excitado, pero su compañera, le habia preocupado mas de lo normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No... te pares..." - gimió, atenta al cuerpo de Etrius, que hablaba por sí solo.

Se retorció entre sus brazos, amando intensamente cada movimiento, cada suspiro... Llevó sus propias manos a las del hombre, presionando para que la embistiera con más fuerza todavía.

Eso la excitaba mucho más, y pronto sintió cómo su sexo volvía a arder, engullendo con ansias al joven muchacho...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"AH!"

Un fuerte gemido se dejo escapar entre sus labios, no habia podido evitarlo, la sensacion cada vez se intensificaba mas, aumento levemente la fiereza de las embestidas emitiendo leves gruñidos y jadeos de placer, disfrutando enormemente, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

No tardo mucho tiempo, el placer le lleno bruscamente haciendo que el lobo se aferrara al maravilloso cuerpo de la mujer, con dos potentes embestidas mas llego al orgasmo emitiendo un potente gruñido, fue parandose lentamente entre jadeos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tembló voluptuosamente al sentir cómo el hombre culminaba ; feliz por sentir su cuerpo temblar, excitada al oír su jadeo.

Jadeando, le abrazó, cayendo su largo cabello sobre su cara y la de él, y siguió besándole, obviando su propio placer y concentrándose en él.

Se apartó unos instantes, para alcanzar un dulce, que mordió suavemente por una esquina, ofreciéndoselo a Etrius, para que lo mordisqueara y le regalara a su paladar el dulce sabor del afrodisíaco...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se estremecio extasiado por el reciente placer, mordizqueo el dulce que tanto le gustaba tragando despues.

"delicioso.."

susurro relamiendose, aguardando expectante, no se iria hasta el amanecer, ella habia pagado hasta entonces y aquello solo acababa de comenzar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	12. La Botella

Sonriendo y con el ceño fruncido, tomó de sus labios un largo beso, para arrebatarle el sabor a chocolate de su boca.

Con toda la calma del mundo, se dedicó a reseguir su pecho con la lengua, con hambre.

Se irguió, para separar su sexo aún ardiendo del de Etrius, para dejarle un margen y colocarse frente a él y de espaldas al extremo opuesto de la tina.

Por un instante, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, y preguntó :

"¿Por quién sufres¿Cómo puedo aliviar un poco tu pena?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se quedo perplejo mirando a la dama, como si acertara de lleno, tan obio resultaba?

"...por alguien a quien jamas le importare..."

suspiro arreglandose levemente el cabello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le miró atentamente, deseando no importunarle demasiado.

"Espero no molestarte. No quiero meterme en tu vida, pero, mi cometido es que tú también estés cómodo a mi lado.. y, si necesitas hablar, te escucharé."

Le acarició con el pie, tímidamente.

"Y, cuando quieras... podemos jugar un rato.." - rió por lo bajo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jugar.., cuanto querais, hablar..., no me apetece demasiado, se me da realmente mal.."

Suspiro saliedo del agua, tomo la toalla y empezo a secarse cuidadosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se le entrecortó la respiración, admirando el cuerpo desnudo de Etrius.

Cabello largo, azabache, cayendo sobre su piel morena, alto... poseía una belleza extraña, que casi asustaba.

Se sintió algo mísera al haberle hecho sentir mal. No era su intención, pero tampoco pudo evitar el hablar demasiado.

Se puso en pie, y salió con cuidado de la tina, para no resbalar ; no sería la primera vez.

"Etrius..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Etrius se quedo en silencio mirandola fijamente, aguardando a que le dijera que queria, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidiera, observo sus movimientos algo torpes, eso le arranco una leve sonrisa, lo que quizas mas le fascino fue esa piel tan blanca, ya la habia palpado a decir verdad, era realmente hermosa.

"decidme.."

dijo por fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¡No te rías de mí!" - soltó en una risotada.

Se acercó a él, algo tambaleante - _"malditas piernas! Se me han dormido! Auch!"_ -

Al llegar a su altura, lo atrapó con sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello y besándole.

"No pretendía recordarte algo doloroso, lo siento.  
Pero,yo no creo que se te dé tan al hablar. ¿Te apetece una copa?" - le ofreció, mientras se estiraba en la cama y alcanzaba una pequeña botella repleta de un líquido ámbar.

"Veeeen..." - sinuosa, solicitó a su amante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"tengo el extraño don de decir lo inadecuado en el momento menos oportuno.."

respondio acercandose a ella, tumbandose a su lado.

"asi que prefiero cerrar mi bocaza, seria mejor ser mudo.."

suspiro acariciandole suavemente el vientre con la mano, deleitandose con la suavidad de su piel y la calidez de su tacto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Querido.. si supieras cuántas veces he pensado lo mismo de mí misma... Pero, no debes callarte. Tus palabras son valiosas, a pesar de que creas lo contrario. " - le besó dulcemente en los labios, atrayéndola a sí misma.

"Son los oídos ajenos los que están errados, y no saben apreciaros"

Le besó lánguidamente, y deslizó la botella a su altura, para quitarle el corcho y beber un trago.

O algo parecido, pues al apartar el cuello de la botella de su boca, le ofreció otra vez los labios aEtrius, vertiendo parte del contenido en su paladar.

"esto te sentará muuuy bien" - le miró con un brillo extraño en las pupilas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	13. Beberas

"Me temo que debo rechazarlo mi dama, la bebida no me sienta bien.."

respondio apartando con cuidado la bebida de el, pero aun asi la tomo de los labios de ella.

"quizas soy yo el que erra las palabras.."

susurro sobre sus labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No te preocupes, hermoso Etrius" - le dijo, acariciandole el cabello

"Mi amor, es sólo una bebida dulce para.. calentar el cuerpo... ¿Nunca has oído hablar de estos brebajes? - se rió mientras le volvía a besar, y aprovechaba para abrazarle con su pierna parte de la espalda...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nego emitiendo un leve gruñidito cariñoso, la beso con mimo, casi apasionadamente, las palabras mi amor, le sonaban extrañas, suavemente tomo la botella.

"entonces.. si no os molesta bebere.., tengo sed.."

susurro, tomo un largo trago de la dulce bebida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Recorrió su pecho con las manos, mordiendole en ocasiones el cuello.

"Verás... esta bebida es lo que comúnmente llaman afrodisíaco... Despierta los sentidos, eriza tu piel, te llena por dentro de calor... rrrrr... ¿No lo notas?... " - rió restregando su cuerpo contra el de su amante.

"Dame tú a mí ahora.. tengo seeeed..." - le miró, cariñosa y algo alterada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sintio el calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, empezo a jadear, el simple roce de su piel, el olor de su calido aliento, todo ello le hacia temblar, la miro con deseo, nescesitandola de inmediato, solto un gruñidito pegando su cuerpo y medio restregandose, permitiendo que le mordizqueara.

"q..que demonios.."

se sentia demasiado caliente, su cuerpo le ardia, su entrepierna volvia estar lista para jugar, sacudio la cabeza, pero la sensacion no desaparecio, tomo la botella obediente y le dio a beber, pero le temblaba levemente el pulso por el deseo que le recorria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"De tus labios, cariño, dámelo de tus labios.."

Aún así, abrió la boca para beber un trago más, y volver a besarle, mientras se restregaba frenéticamente contra su cuerpo, excitada al límite.

Pegó sus pechos en la piel de Etrius, imaginando cómo podría masajear su cuerpo con ellas... y su miembro, que quería volver a engullir.

"Dámela" - susurró, arqueando su cuerpo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	14. Lazos

Empezo a frotarse contra ella, su cuerpo temblaba levemente por el deseo que le nublaba, de pronto, la agarro bruscamente de las nalgas y con un suave movimiento la penetro por segunda vez estremeciendose completamente, apretando los dientes en un gruñido de completo placer, su cuerpo, su mente, su ser le ardia en deseo, ya no podia pensar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gritó, llena de deseo, apretándose contra Etrius.

Su cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos, que recorrían su ser una y otra vez, mientras su pecho respiraba agitadamente al sentir la proximidad de aquel cuerpo, que rezumaba calor por todos sus poros.

Mordisqueó lentamente su cuello y su oreja, que resiguió con la punta de su lengua, sintiendo cómo se deshacía por el placer, que continuaba martilleando su cuerpo con fruición.

"No te detengas..." - suspiró, echando por la borda la intención de dedicar más tiempo al cuerpo del hombre antes de...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gruño con mas intensidad, sus palabras hacian que todo su cuerpo ardiera, de placer, casi maldijo interiormente ese afrodisiaco, le cegaba, le quemaba, sus embestidas eran fuertes y precisas, no deseaba detenerse por nada del mundo, es mas, no podria.

Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, sus gruñidos se intensificaron, sus manos recorrieron con ansia la piel de aquella maravillosa mujer, no podia pensar, no podia regodearse, solo sentir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las embestidas de su amante eran cada vez más salvajes, y los movimientos de ella se acoplaban con fiereza a los del chico.

"Awww..." -

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando experimentó un orgasmo muy intenso, que la dejó por un instante sin respiración. Le miró, temblando, y le besó, pero siguió moviendose a su son, susurrándole palabras ardientes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gruñia y gemia alternando, su cuerpo temblaba completamente, con los dedos aferrados en las sabanas sintio como ella explotaba, al mismo tiempo llego al orgasmo temblando completamente, deteniendo lentamente sus embestidas.

Se quedo quieto, no se derrumbo, jadeaba con los labios entre abiertos, con los ojos muy abiertos y con el leve sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, aun sentia su cuerpo arder, aun sentia deseo, maldijo aquel brebaje que le habia afectado tanto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le continuó besando y acariciando ; el cuerpo ardiendo, salpicando de sudor.

Mordisqueó su cuello, y le hizo a un lado, sentándose sobre él.

Notó su respiración entrecortada, y, sabiéndole aún décil, aprovechó para acercar sus robustos brazos a la cabecera de la cama ; agarró unos suaves pañuelos de satén y, con cuidado, anudó los extremos a las muñecas de su amante, para dejarle aferrado a los barrotes de la cama, nunca sin dejar de mirarle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	15. Shhh

Miro bruscamente como le ataba, eso le inquieto enormemente, le recordaba cosas de su pasado, empezo a sacudirse nervioso emitiendo un suave gruñido, quizas algo amenazador, no le hacia gracia, aun que las caricias le confundian.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shhhh... Tranquilo..." - le susurró, besándole en la frente, mejillas, labios.. intentando tranquilizarle.

"Sólo es un juego... confía en mí... permíteme que juegue contigo... y, si realmente te hace daño, si tanto te incomoda, sólo deberás decírmelo... te soltaré, te lo prometo" - sentenció, por un momento su cara adoptó una mirada fría, seria.

Mordió suavemente su oreja, su cuello, su pecho... Se divertía acariciándole, besándole... muy suave, tiernamente.. casi como si fuera un niño, intentando arrancarle temblores en la piel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo+

Empezo a gruñir de nuevo, pero no fue un gruñido amenazador como el anterior, ese fue suave, mas de placer, le agradaban las caricias que le brindaba, pero le inquietaba, deseaba tocarla y atado de ese modo le era imposible.

Su cuerpo, satisfaciendo los deseos de dama Brenna, temblaba bajo su peso, levemente, Etrius movia las piernas algo inquieto, su sexo volvia a mostrarse listo para el ataque, eso inquietaba mas al lobo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sonrió, restregándose contra aquella bestia, entrecerrando los ojos.

Se acarició a sí misma, observando la reacción del hombre. Llevándose las manos sobre los pechos, estrujándolos, lamiéndolos.. sin dejar de moverse provocadoramente... suspiró.

Se inclinó a un costado de la cama, cogiendo un frasco de aceites aromáticos, que vertió sobre la piel morena del hombre, para restregarse como un animal en celo sobre él.

"...¿Te gusta?..." - preguntó, entornando los ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se estremecio aun mas, gruño, el ansia aumentaba, ella jugaba, era cruel, deliciosamente cruel, Etrius la miraba con una leve sonrisa juguetona, forcejeaba las telas, podria arrancarlas, pero acabaria el juego, en verdad empezaba a gustarle.

"te gusta torturarme?"

murmuro entre jadeos, sus ojos de lobo centelleaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"mmm... sí... ¿a tí no te gusta?..."- sonrió diabólicamente, arrastrando su cuerpo sobre su piel morena, acercándose al miembro latente, que aprisionó con sus pechos para masajearlos...

Arriba... abajo... _mmmmmmm_

Boqueaba aliento sobre su sexo, lamía suavemente con la punta de su lengua.. jugaba como si fuera un dulce.

Paró repentinamente, y volvió a masajear su cuerpo desnudo y fibroso, resiguiendo sus músculos, deseando su cuerpo para una interminable noche...

Bruscamente, viró sobre sí misma, para ofrecer su sexo al hombre, mientras ella investigaba cómo excitarle cada vez más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

gimio hechando la cabeza hacia atras, aquella mujer le volveria completamente loco, como podia jugar de ese modo? Gruño con molestia cuando detubo sus atenciones sobre su sexo, ya estaba medio desesperado.

Cuando vio el sexo cerca gruño, no lo alcanzaba, aquello reclamaba venganza, si seguia asi se acabaria el Etrius bueno y obediente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Siguió moviendose, lamiendole despacio, acercándose cada vez más a su bajo vientre, aunque sólo lo rozaba, para confundirle.

Mojó sus dedos con su lengua, y, húmedos, los acercó al miembro, para hacerle cosquillas placenteras, pero nada más, después, siguió con su camino, restregándose aún más contra su piel, acercando y alejando de su boca su húmedo sexo.

Reventaba por dentro, pero se preguntaba hasta cuándo podría aguantar aquél hombre, así que siguió con sus juegos, suspirando.

Volvió a acercase el aceite, y lo derramó sobre su piel, goteando sobre su amante ; el contacto frío la estremeció.

"¿No quieres comerme?..." - tentó otra vez a Etrius, enseñando pero sin dejar que lo pudiera cojer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	16. Un descanso

La paciencia del lobo se acabo, con un potente gruñido, se tenso, arranco las ataduras de saten partiendo la tela. La agarro bruscamente de la cadera pegando su boca a su sexo, lamiendo su entrada, con deseo, introduciendo la lengua, ahora le tocaba a ella padecer.

Sus manos, acariciaron cuidadosamente sus muslos, sin detener su accion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" - gimió, asustada al principio, y sintiendo a los pocos segundos un escalofrío intenso que la atravesó completamente.

"¡Déjameeeee!" - gemía, apoyando la cabeza sobre el vientre del hombre, llorosa.

Gimió, cada vez con más fuerza, sintiendo placenteros calambres, Etrius era un maestro del placer.

Mordiendose los labios, se echó sobre su miembro, y lo engulló, hambrienta.

_"Arde!... mmmmm"_ - succionó con pasión, siguiendo el movimiento que marcaba Etrius, cada vez más llorosa ; otra vez la misma sensación...

Asió el miembro con la mano, siguiendo el propio movimiento que ella marcaba, para escuchar los jadeos del lobo.

"Venga! Damela, quiero beber!.. mmmmmm!"- acto seguido, volvió a engullirla con fuerza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Siguio recorriendo el sexo de ella con la lengua, procurando enloquecerla, acariciandole el vientre suavemente, jadeando sintiendo la felacion, su cuerpo temblaba levemente por el placer y por tercera vez llego al orgasmo, sin desatender a su maravillosa dama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tragó con voracidad, saboreando su orgasmo.

_"Mmmm... sí que dura..." _- pensó, estremeciendose por el ataque de aquél hombre al que aún deseaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que su cuerpo llegara al éxtasis, a la vez que Etrius la inundaba de placer.

"OOOOhhh... OOooOOooohhhhh! AAAaaaaaAAahhh...! " - gritó con toda la fuerza d esus pulmones, obviando quién pudiera estar escuchandoles.

Cayó derrotada sobre Etrius, y, jadeando, se dió media vuelta, para acabar yaciendo en su pecho, acariciandole.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se quedo en silencio jadeando, realmente ahora estaba cansado, queria recuperarse, aquella mujer era ardiente, pero el necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

"buff.."

cerro los ojos extasiado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
